soccergopalfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:EmArTeeGee's unnamed fanon that Natsu needs to read
Chapter One: Prologue-- My country is divided. Actually, my country isn't divided; my country is thriving. But half of its citizens are rebelling. Or at least they're trying to. Before I was born, my country was a somewhat peaceful place to live. People had their disputes, and everyone had some sense of common decency. Every one of us was viewed as a well-meaning American, and at the end of the day we were all friends, regardless of what we thought about politics. Politics always seemed to be a sick game where no one could ever win. But people always seemed to respect one another's views. Gradually, though, the game turned vicious. I could never really see when it turned that way. I guess, one day it just became a fight between two groups: the Democrats and the Republicans. No one ever really thought the arguing would be a problem. People attacked each other with words all the time; politics was just an additional excuse. But they were wrong. On September 11, 2001, four planes were hijacked by a group of terrorists. Two of the planes were flown into the World Trade Center, the twin towers in New York City. Both buildings collapsed, as did a third one hours after the attacks. The third plane was flown into the Pentagon, the most heavily guarded building in America. A section of the building collapsed, as well. On the fourth plane, the passengers resisted the hijackers. The hijackers, however, fearing that the passengers would overcome them, crashed the plane near Shanksville, Pennsylvania. Everybody on the plane was killed; the end result was 2,996 deaths in all four of the attacks. In the immediate aftermath of the attacks, America was once more united as one great nation, putting aside political disputes. However, in the long run, the attacks only created more political issues, due to the resulting War on Terror. For years, most Americans had dismissed the attacks as a simple terrorist attack that those responsible had hoped would stir up fear. A small portion of the population, however, had theorized that the government was somehow involved, and that the entire thing was a conspiracy. These allegations were proven to be quite true in 2016, when a member of Al Qaeda came forward and revealed that "The government has trained the members of Al Qaeda, and they planned the 9/11 attacks, both long ago. I am tired of hiding, and I'm tired of supporting such treasonous, hateful acts." The statement caused an era of panic to resurface in America, and much speculation began to circulate. The biggest question, which never was answered, was during which Administration or Administrations did the government train Al Qaeda. Republicans claimed that it was a Democratic Administration, usually blaming Bill Clinton or Jimmy Carter. Democrats generally placed the blame on the Gerald Ford, Ronald Reagan, George Bush Sr., and his son, George Bush, Jr. The two parties soon began to furiously attack each other with their words. Soon, violence became an issue between the parties. Both parties soon became consumed by their own anger and hate. The only hope to save the country from falling into a second Civil War was a third party, the Independent Party. The Independent Party was long thought to be a party made up of citizens who did not declare their support for any one party. Generally, their views were mixed between the two. However, the truth of the party had little to do with their political views. The Independent Party was a group made up of either highly skilled warriors or a group of people, hidden from society: benders, who could control the very elements themselves. The Avatar was the only one who could bend more than one; in fact, he could bend all four. The purpose of the Independent Party was soon diminished, and non-benders became more and more involved in political squabbles. Soon, the warriors had nearly forgotten about their true purpose. The warriors and the benders soon after agreed that they no longer should be affiliated with one another. It was soon decided that the warriors would split with the benders, and each would form their own group. The warriors would remain in the Independent Party, for political purposes, and the benders would form a new group--the Messiahs--to protect the citizens of the United States, and maintain balance. Their leader would be the divine spiritual being, the avatar. The Messiahs relentlessly attempted to solve the problems in America, and restore it to its original peaceful form. But as tensions between the parties grew, the Messiahs were soon unable to help the nation. They didn't give up, but they knew what would come of all the fighting. Soon, even the Independents were forced to take sides, and a second Civil War broke out. On April 14, 2018, the Democrats, primarily based in the north, marched into the south, for the most part inhabited by Republicans. After launching an attack in Mississippi, the north declared war on the south. The Democrats and Republicans both chose representatives to lead them in the war. Barack Obama represented the Democrats; Rick Santorum led the Republicans. After years of fierce battling, the Messiahs withered in number, and soon disbanded. The members either fled the country or became unbiased rebels. After some time, however, the rebels tended to join parties, usually the Republican Party. With the benefit of benders, the Republican Party began to gain the upper hand. In time, they organized a coup to overthrow the currently-democratic Administration; the president at the time was the elderly Hillary Clinton. In the successful coup, Clinton was killed. America, which had been a democracy for years, was transformed into a dictatorship in the coup. The coup meant a Republican victory in the war. Said war would become known as the War on Conspiracy by the Republicans, and the Great Corruption amongst the Democrats. With the democratic system abolished and the dictatorship established, Rick Santorum was appointed leader of the country by the Republicans. America would soon after come to be known as Republica Conservatoare . The weakened Democratic Party surrendered to the Republicans. To prevent further corruption, as was believed to have happened during 9/11, the Republicans imprisoned the Democrats. The Democratic Party, fighting for freedom, had always been known to be quite liberal. As the Democrats were fighting for liberty, the word liberal had taken on a brand new meaning. As such, the Democrats soon officially changed their name to the Liberal Party. In response, the Republicans were renamed the Conservative Party. My name is Kara, and my parents were Messiahs. My mother is dead; her death took a tremendous toll on me. It had an even larger impact on my brother, who ran away after her funeral. My father was one of the rebels, lurking across the country. And he was soon locked up in a federal prison when the Democrats were locked away. The government saw him as an even larger threat, as he was a bender, and he was placed in a special prison with the other thousands of benders. He would also become the first and only to escape. Ever since, we've been on the run, concocting plans to free other benders. All of them have failed so far, but we won't give up; we can't. For we are the last hope our country has for peace.